


Flustered

by DestructiveEmily



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dimension Cross, First story, Fluff, I do not own Transformers, M/M, Prime - Freeform, Transformers - Freeform, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestructiveEmily/pseuds/DestructiveEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a 3rd person mix up view of Ratchet and his ins and outs with the team. This is set after Optimus gets his memories back from the Matrix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions of Sorts with the Base

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I have ever really written that is actually Fan Fiction... Just trying it out. Might have smut if I get bored but never did that either so for now it will just be... A story. Ideas are appreciated! Just a warning I don't have all the time in the world just yet so over time there will be multiple updates on hopefully more than one chapter.

It was a typical hot, and sunny day in the desert of Jasper, Nevada. The sound of a motorcycle speeding down the highway cut through the muggy silence that sat across the pavement as a young teen rode down on a familiar blue motorcycle. Jack was supposed to be on his way to the base to meet up with Raph and Miko but three vehicons decided to change those plans. Jack wasn't exactly paying attention to what Arcee was yelling at him, but later he found himself rolling in the dirt while Arcee transformed with a flip and started shooting back at the vehicons as they transformed into bipedal mode to get out of the line of fire from the femme Autobot. Arcee called out into her communicator to base for backup while she turned her head to see where Jack scrambled off to. She sighed when she saw that he managed to get to a small boulder to protect himself from the crossfire. A green and blue portal formed a little ways from where the skirmish was being held and out came Optimus Prime with Bumblebee and Bulkhead in tow. With a loud yell Optimus sliced down the first vehicon he was closest to, while his team members shot and chased off the remaining vehicons until they bridged away. Optimus removed himself from his battle ready form and asked, "Are you alright Arcee?" The bot in question turned her head to her leader and replied with a sigh, "Yes Optimus, Thank you." And scooped up her charge and headed into the new bridge back to base with her comrades. When inside Miko and Raph ran to Jack and asked why he was late and why he was covered in dirt and wanted to know all the juicy details of the event. Jack just sighed and rolled his eyes while heading on up the stairs with the two following him as Arcee explained to the team that the three vehicons had tried to follow them to base but with the help of back up the plot failed. Ratchet stood over in his corner and "Hrmphed" with a slight turn to the team as they stood in the main part of the base and said, "Now if you all don't mind I have some work to do since Bulkhead broke my only welder... again during the skirmish." With that Ratchet headed off into the darker recesses of the base to fix his latest addition to his broken tools. Miko looked over at Bulkhead while the team split up to do other jobs in the base and asked, "Hey Bulkhead! Do you think the Hatchet has been a bit more grumpier than usual...?" Bulkhead looked down at Miko quietly and with a heavy sigh and a rubed a servo over his tired faceplate Bulkhead replied, "To be honest Miko... After what happened last time with the Decepticons and getting Optimus back with the Matrix. We all have been a bit uptight and a little grumpy, but you are right about Ratchet. He was the one that was hit the hardest when we found out that Optimus had reverted to Orion and joined the Decepticons. Optimus and Ratchet have been friends way back since Optimus was a meek Archivist in Iacon named Orion. And really the two are inseparable when things come down to life and death." Bulkhead then looked up quietly with a tired huff and then said, "I better take you back to your house since you have school tomorrow and there is no reason that you should be late getting there tomorrow Miko." There he transformed into alt form and opens up his passenger door as Miko lets out a loud, "Aaawwwww...!" And with a loud sigh she hopped into the vehicle and headed back to Jasper.


	2. Rest Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Editing so much... Argh! And this chapter is short... Sorry.

Over in the darker part of the Autobot military base Ratchet sat hunched over his desk grumbling darkly about how many times he has to fix his tools in order to use them. He looked up at the towering collection, and grumbled that most of his time spent in the base is trying to get the pile to shrink but only to have it multiply in size. He has had several offers from the team to help him fix the tools but the last time he did that he wasn't even able to get one tool done since most of the time he had to keep explaining how to fix the tool and why he needs the tool. So after that he decided it was best he did the work on his own. Ratchet picked up his latest addition to his collection which was his welder and started taking the tool apart and putting everything back in order so it started to look more like a welder than a boomerang. He was at work for most of the night until a familiar set of heavy ped falls came to a stop outside of his door. Ratchet didn't bother to look up or turn around to see who it was since he already knew who the owner of the ped falls is. With a tired huff Ratchet said, "It's late at night Optimus, you should be in bed." Optimus looked at his friend and couldn't stop himself with a light but tired chuckle and replied, "And the same for you old friend." Ratchet turned around his seat and gestured to his collection of broken tools "It's not as if these tools are going to get fixed on their own, I need these tools to be able to keep the team and the base going, you know that Optimus." he looked up at his leader. Optimus regarded Ratchet silently, He wanted to say more but just nodded quietly and replied with a quiet, "Goodnight Ratchet" and left. Ratchet of course wasn't used to such a quick surrender from his leader. He usually had to argue for an hour or more before he could get back to work. Ratchet decided to plan a check up for Optimus later to see if anything was wrong that he was hiding. Which would be common enough anyways since Optimus insisted his team to be treated first before him after every mission. There he went back to work on one of his tools with the plan in mind to at least get five of his tools into working order before the next day.

It was early morning when Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee came into the main part of the Silo to see that no one was operating the computers. Arcee looked around and called out for Ratchet while Bumblebee went over and started up the computers to check for anything that might have happened over the night involving a certain special agent. Optimus came into the room not that much later to see his team looking around the silo. Bulkhead went up to Optimus and asked, "Optimus have you seen Ratchet this morning?"


	3. Something's Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still working on it.

Optimus looked and said,"No... I have not seen him since I said goodnight to him last night." There Bumblebee whirred saying he would go to Ratchet's workshop to see if he's there, and headed off. Arcee and Bulkhead got their rations for the morning and watched as their leader went straight to the computers and started working on the progress to getting the relics. Bulkhead called out to Optimus a little later after a nervous glance with Arcee, asking if he will be getting his ration. Optimus only gave a non committable hum and a reply,"I will make sure to get my ration soon Bulkhead, you and Arcee have patrol soon don't you?" Arcee was about to reply when Bumblebee came down on the comms yelling that Ratchet's workshop is locked down tight. He's tried every override that he has been given but it was no use, and he couldn't contact Ratchet either.

The first thing Ratchet could think of when he started to reboot was that he was laying down. Now that isn't really a bad thing usually... Except that he is laying down now in his room and he doesn't remember lying down at any moment of time during his work. So when his optics finally did boot up he looked up to the ceiling of his room and the dark scorches running along from the area where is desk sits. He got up groggily and started running a scan over his systems to make sure he hadn't damaged himself and then took a look at what was left of his desk. Ratchets scan came up clean from what he could see but there could still be a possibility that something could have happened. He moved over to the blackened area of his desk and looked around to see if there was anything left of his project. Finally he got the messages from the rest of Team Prime as his systems oriented themselves and he went and opened his door. There he was met with the faceplates of his team members all worried and in the process of trying to get his door open. Ratchet was then bombarded with his team asking if he was alright and looking him over while he muttered and grumbled to them that yes he was fine and no he wasn't in any trouble. Optimus then laid a servo on his shoulder and asked with a firm rumble,"What happened Ratchet?"

Ratchet looked up at Optimus and sighed while looking at everyone else, "I was working on a Groundbridge part last night to help improve our Groundbridge so that it won't glitch and take as much power as it has been. But as you can see from where the rest of my desk is in my room... Something happened while I was making sure it worked and it exploded." There Optimus raised a brow at Ratchet and then just sighed, "At least you are well and safe Ratchet, but next time don't experiment in your room alone." And with that everyone left to go with their duties in the base. Ratchet stood there kind of unsure what to say or do, he knew it was dumb of him to have worked on his project in his room. He was just so excited to get it finished... And yet he's the CMO of course. His actions were of those of a Sparkling! Ratchet groaned and rubbed his faceplate with agitation and then went inside his room to clean his base up. But as he was cleaning things up he stopped and looked back at his door quietly with a thought. Optimus had acted differently in the hallway with everyone else, in fact he has been acting very strangely for a while now. Ratchet stood there quietly puzzled as to why his friend would act so differently. Yes... He has had his memory restored, but there was no glitches after the fact. So what is going on with Optimus? Ratchet thought for a bit but couldn't quite come up with a solution and just sighed and decided to try and figure that out later, it's not like the mess in his room will magically disappear on its own. He bent down to retrieve a small piece from his project when everything swirled and went black. 


	4. What the Frag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I should continue this writing misadventure... But I will cough up a bit more before I decide its fate. Warning... I literally am coughing it up.

Ratchet awoke faster this time than he did from the blast from earlier this morning. He looked around and saw that he was lying in a field this time... He got up slowly and took in his surroundings trying to figure out where on Earth he is now. But as he looked around all he could pick out was that he is in the country in a field of wheat. There he commed the Autobot base to ask for a groundbridge and or of his location so he could drive to base, but all he got back was static. Ratchet swore to himself and then carefully trudged through the field of wheat to the nearest country road. He transformed into vehicle mode then drove down the dirt road a little until his navigation systems finished orienting themselves. He was grateful to know that he was still in Nevada, but he was realizing slowly that the maps haven't been updated in a while and that the times he was getting weren't matching up. So he decided to head to where he knew Jasper, Nevada is and hopefully he would get answers there.

Ratchet honestly wondered why he thought he would get answers from Jasper, Nevada. He has been driving down the strip through the city for only a few minutes and everything looks different. It looked like one of the movies Miko had been watching but there weren't any wandering dead corpses moving around. He was seriously considering going back but he really needed to get back to base before everyone freaked out that he disappeared or even one of his team mates had been seriously injured in his absence and he wasn't there to fix them. That led to him speeding up a bit only to narrowly miss colliding into a small caravan of vehicles, Ratchet swore quietly to himself that he should know better since he is still in a war zone and that he shouldn't be acting like a lost sparkling. But as he regained control he focused on his surrounding he realized he had caught the attention of the vehicles and they were coming after him from where he left them. He instantly started speeding up and brought up ideas on how he will be getting himself out of this mess. He quickly made a turn around what was left of a gas station and sped on down to the outskirts of the town. Of course it's not the best course of action Ratchet had thought of but he sure wasn't going to deal with staying in the town with the tight streets and all of those vehicles. That's just asking for an accident... So he pushed his speedometer as far as it would go and flew across the pavement that scarred the Nevada desert. He could hear in the distance the humans yelling to each other about backup and that they are chasing a possible Decepticon. Which made Ratchet stutter a bit. Him? An Ambulance? A Decepticon? Last he checked no Decepticon wore bright colors or really had vehicle modes unless they were Breakdown and Knockout... But considering what Ratchet has just seen of Jasper he can only guess that he had only been transported to another dimension and that anything is possible at the moment. As Ratchet got closer to something more or less familiar which were the rocky canyons he heard the one sound that only at the moment he could dread. A vibrant blueish green groundbridge had opened to his right and vehicles were coming out of said groundbridge. Instantly Ratchet hit his brakes as hard as he could and swerved left and off the pavement. Behind him the vehicles which he notices there are four of them, split up and converge on him from both sides.


	5. End

Okay for right now I am most unhappy with this story... I of course am at fault with it and I will edit this story and fix it when the Semester is over and College. Then I would have time to gather my thoughts and put the story together with how I wanted it to go. I will be doing another story on the other hand that won't be as big of a mess as this one is so hold onto your horses and see you around. Thank you for the kudos and comments.


End file.
